


She Is Just Like A Spring

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akuma Attack, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Betrayal, Bullying, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Love, Original Akuma, Serious Injuries, Spring, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: When spring comes, why there's still snow?Someone changes sides, he not only believes in Lila's lies, but he fights for HawkMoth.And one more question: "Where are the heroes?".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for visiting my new story!  
> I wrote it because there's still snow outside and it's 4th April, where I live ( in Europe ) and it's crazy!  
> I was inspired by the blooming flowers, covered by snow. I really don't have an idea of how did it happen.  
> Enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the spring when winter ends. But why there's no happiness?

**_She's spring, isn't she? Ahh... Spring, just like happiness. All the creatures wake up, trees, flowers bloom, the life begins. And that makes people happy. How colorful the world is! How happy the people are! Finally, they can wear their favorite T-shirt. Finally, they can go outside without a memory of the cold, white winter. That's happiness. Spring - something which makes you happy. She - someone who makes you happy._**

**_But there are those people who don't like the spring. They try to make everyone sad and don't give up. Unfortunately, in her life, you can meet a person like this._ **

* * *

Everything started that day - 20th March. Marinette wakes up early than usual because **it's spring**! Dressing up with her new design - a red, tight T-shirt with black, tight, high waist jeans, she leaves her hair down. She's not late for class. On the contrary, she's first. Placing an orange flower, which she tore off on her way to school, on Alya's desk, she sits on the adjacent seat, taking her sketchbook, her pencil, and her lighter marker pens, then she ties her hair half up in a bun, half down. She designs a new dress, which inspiration is Alya's flower and draws the flower in the top right corner. Smiling she starts to color the dress with an orange lighter marker pen. Then someone walks in the room. Marinette doesn't want to know who entered, so she doesn't lift her head so see. When she is ready, she smiles, taking a picture of the new prototype and sends it to herself. She started doing it because she has lost her sketchbook before a month or two. By good luck ( or Tikki ), a girl in Ms. Mendeleiev found it and returned it to her. Marinette thanked the girl and the next day brought some macaroons. Since then she became a friend with Raya - the girl.

Alya comes into the room in sits next to Marinette, who has a big smile on her face.

"Hey, girl, thanks!" Alya takes the flower. "What are you smiling at? Let me see." Alya tries to take the sketchbook, but Marinette closes it, hiding it near her chest. "Come on, Marinette, I want to see." Alya uses puppy-eyes. "Please!"

"Alya! No, no!" Marinette closes her eyes. Alya tries to grab the sketchbook, but Marinette predicts her moves, so she lifts the wanted object in her left hand and raises her hand far from Alya. Then she opens her eyes only to see her best friend who tries to climb on top of her, to reach the sketchbook. "I don't know how isn't the Mothy defeated until now with these puppy-eyes." Marinette says, trying to not look at Alya. They are just so big and so, so, so, so cute! "Alya..." Marinette cries.

"Come on, Mari, you will give me that sketchbook." Alya says, pouting ( taking out her bottom lip ).

"Alya..."Marinette cries. "You're killing me! Please, stop!" The next three seconds are hell for Marinette. "Shit! Okay, you will see it! Just... Stop, killing me!" Alya yells happily, smiling. Marinette leaves the sketchbook on their desk and cups Alya's cheeks. "Why were you killing me with your puppy-eyes and cute grimaces?" Marinette's voice is like she's talking to a baby. But actually, Alya can be a big, cute, super-duper cute, childish baby if she wants and that kills Marinette inside.

"Cuz' I wan'ed to see." Alya says childishly. Then Marinette removes her hands and the two girls giggle. Then Alya takes the sketchbook and opens it, searching the new prototype. When she finds it, she gasps. "Mari, that's so beautiful!" Alya screams, standing up, with the sketchbook in her hands. Marinette looks who is in the classroom and with a surprise, she notices that half of their class is here. Yeah, Lila, too. 

"Alya, can I see it?" Lila stands up and comes to the girls from the back of the room. Without permission, she grabs the sketchbook and gasps in horror. "Marinette! Why did you steal my idea? How did you find it?" Lila covers her mouth with her hands, dropping the sketchbook. Some of the pages fold and Lila 'without an intention' steps over the sketchbook. "Oopsie."Lila smirks slyly behind her hands.

"No!" Marinette yells, squatting in Lila's legs. She grabs her sketchbook, straightening the folded pages. Then she stands up. "How can you prove that the design is yours?" Marinette says calmly, looking at Lila's eyes coldly.

"How can YOU prove that it's your design, Marinette?" Kim says, standing up.

"Huh, easy-peasy. But first, I want Lila's proof." Marinette looks at Kim and he shudders from the coldness in her eyes.

"Kim, it's better for you to close your mouth!" Alya stands up, placing her hand on Marinette's shoulder, clearly showing which side she chooses.

"You treated me in front of the school right after classes." Lila says, covering her face with her hands and sobs fakely. "A-And then y-you... You took my sketchbook." Lila sobs one more time, looking at her classmates through the holes between her fingers.

"Prove it's your design! Because it's impossible I treated you yesterday right after classes. I left school with Chloé if some of you don't remember."

"And what did you do with Chloé after school?" Alix takes part in the conversation.

"We had a pat-..." Alya squeezes her shoulder. "...some work together. But that doesn't matter right now. I want to see Lila's proof." Marinette crosses her hands in front of her chest and lifts her right eyebrow. 

"I... I can't... It's... The inspiration was... It... Ugh, why do you hate so much so you lie on my back?!" Lila sobs.

"So, the details on the belt, when you turn it back, you can read Marinette." Marinette opens her sketchbook and turns it to Lila, to show her. Old hoax, same result. 

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Yes, it doesn't, but the fact the I have a video on Dupain-Cheng and how she almost falls before doing some tricks to save her face from the ground, is." Chloé enters the room, looking at her nails.

"You don't..."

"When did I tell you to open your mouth, attention beggar?" Chloé looks at her for a second, then takes her phone and searches for the video. Playing it, she shows to everyone in the room the proof. Video continues with how the girls are picked up by Chloé's car. They smile at the camera and then the video stops. "Now, could you, please, stop lying about Marinette and shut your miserable-..."

"Chloé, shut the fuck up!" Adrien opens the door in style 'slam-bang'.

"Oh, Adrikins, you won't tell me what to do. Especially after you changed the sides... All the sides..." Chloé looks at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Chloé... Retreat." Adrien looks at blondie's eyes, nodding slowly.

"Why should I?" Chloé continues to protect herself and her friends. _Ugh, yeah, Dupain-Cheng is her friend. Could you, bee-lieve it?_

"Because of you, my girlfriend cries." Adrien says with no emotion in her voice. Marinette quickly turns to him. It is so fast so some of the people wonder how her cross and spine aren't broken.

"I-..." She starts to say quietly, but then she sees that he doesn't look at her. He looks... _Could that be possible? Is it true?_ He looks at Lila. And his eyes aren't dead. He looks at her with... Love? "You!" She yells, pointing at him. Her face becomes red when he looks at her with coldness and hate. "You lied to me!" She yells. Her classmates look at her, scared. They have never seen her being that angry... That broken... Even Kim and Alix, who were in the middle of the classroom, step back by instinct. Then they look at each other and you can read worry on their faces. Sabrina, who was staying quiet until now, stands up, trying to reach the angry girl. It is true, Marinette could be a liar even if Chloé says she isn't, but that doesn't mean that she can do whatever she wants. Lila backs off. Nathaniel lifts his gaze and looks at Marinette, smirking. He knows that _this girl is a storm._ Stepping in her direction, Alya tries to stop her. Nino runs to her, but he has no succeed, too. She ignores them and when Nino grabs her wrist to stop her, she plucks out of his hand, stepping three more steps, then she's in front of Adrien. She lifts her head and looks at his eyes. "Was it all a lie?" She says calmly. There are small tears that were just escaped her eyes. Eyes full of tears. Eyes full of worry. Eyes full of love. _The love he doesn't deserve_. "Answer me!" She says through her teeth.

"Yes." He can't move his gaze from her eyes.

"Why?" She says quietly. He thought _she didn't really say it_. "Why?" She yells. "Why did you come every night? Why did I lie to my parents it's another alley cat?" Her hand grabbed his elbows, shacking them. "Why did you stay with me when I overworked myself?" Her hands moved below on his forearm. "Why did you stay with me after another treatment? Why did you stay with me after another Akuma? You told me you will have my back when I need it! You came every night only to wish me 'Good night'! All the nicknames! All roses! All the surprises! Secret dates! Kisses!" Her fingers intertwine with his, but hers never stop moving. "Are they nothing to you?! You told me that we are against the world, remember? Only us - you and me!" She takes off his ring. He doesn't even notice it. She lifts herself on toes. "You and me - the alley cat and stupid bug against the world." She whispers in his ear. Then she stapes back. Her fists are clenched. On her face is wet by the tears, her cheeks are red because of the anger. "Why did you waste your time with me? Huh... There are better people than me, I know it, do not worry. And yes, I know Lila is a better person than me - if all she says is true, but we both know it's not. But you should tell me you were just playing with me! You should..." Her voice cracks and she sobs. He steps forward, trying to hug her, but her reaction surprises everyone. She hits his chest one time. Then she looks at him who looks surprised and hits him one more time. "Why didn't you tell me?" She thumps him again. And again, but this time it is weaker than everyone predicted. She gives up, stepping far from him. He steps forward twice.

"Because, Marinette, you bullied Lila. Because, Marinette, that was an act of reven-..." He stops when she slaps him. It isn't hard, but it shocks everyone.

"Don't dare to talk to me anymore..." Marinette bypasses him, saying calmly. She opens the door but turns back, lifting her hand with his ring between her fingers. "...alley cat." He gasps. Nobody does anything. They still recover from everything they heard seconds ago. Alya, Nino, and Chloé are the first to recover. Alya grabs her and Marinette's belongings, Chloé hers and the trio exits the room.

"What part of everything do you know, Chloé?"

"Everything, you, guys?" _Chloé tries to be nice_ , but that's not what she thinks about right now.

"Everything." Alya nods.

"Wait, stop, let's clear 'everything'."

"Okay, so I know Marinette is Ladybug, Nino, too." Chloé nods in agreement that she knows too. "They were dating." Chloé again nods. "I am Rena Rouge."

"I am Erlea." Chloé says.

"The new Bee holder? That was unpredictable! You completely don't look like her!" Nino says shocked.

"Not much, I have some suspicions." Alya says, looking at her boyfriend.

"I think you're Carapace?" Chloé looks insecure in her words, but Nino nods, confirming. Then the blondie nods, too. "But I don't know who is Chat Noir."

"Us too."

"Marinette texted me she is on the Eiffel Tower. Is your miraculous with you?" Alya asks. Chloé nods and the trio transforms.


	2. We Are No Longer Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will people react when there's snow in March?

* * *

She sits on the edge, trying to stop cry. Trying not to be angry. Don't be hurt. Trying to think.

"I am so sorry! I had to take the ring! I really didn't want to, but-..."

"Pigtails, let me explain to you something. Now, you're the guardian! You decide what is good and what is bad for us. It is true, Adrien was one of the best... No, the best and maybe the third kitten that I have ever had and didn't die."

"I took your opportunity to say him 'goodbye' and his only freedom." Ladybug doesn't look at Plagg.

"Pigtails? Pigtails, look me in the eyes. Come on!" He places his paw on her cheek and finally, she looks at him. "Don't be sorry! You didn't do anything wrong! Adrien made a mistake. And not only one. H... He changed the sides."

"What do you mean?"

"He chose HawkMoth."

"What?" Plagg nods. "He did... What? When? Why did he lie to me?"

"I don't know. He... He changed. I don't know what happened, but I wish I do."

"I am so sorry, Plagg!" She sobs. The reality hits her hard. Then someone lends behind her. She doesn't need to see who is it, to know - Alya... Chloé, Nino. "Alya?" Ladybug places the ring next to her. "Can you imagine?"

"Marinette? Don't sit on the edge, it's dangerous!" Erlea grabs her hand, making her stand up.

"Can you believe that? He betrayed us! All of us." Ladybug collapses in Rean Rouge's hold when she hugs her.

"Ladybug, did you call Chat Noir? Is he coming?" Carapace places his hand on her shoulder.

"No." She shakes her head. "He will never come again."

"What do you mean?" Erlea squeaks. Ladybug sobs.

"H-He... Well, he..." A black kwami-cat takes the ring from its place and flies, landing on Ladybug's shoulder. "He changed. Made some mistakes. Chose the wrong side... Ladybug, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong Plagg, he chose, not you... I think we both need Tikki, right?" Ladybug steps back and Rena releases her from the hug.

"Ugh... I'm sorry, but yeah..."

"Home?" She looks at the heroes in front of her.

"What about the-... school?" Erlea asks.

"We will skip today if it's not a problem for you?"

"I thought you won't suggest."

"I am in!"

"Me too."

"Let's go." Ladybug takes the ring. Plagg hides in her hair. She erases the tears and throws her yo-yo. The trio is behind her.

* * *

"We can't do more mistakes. Let's see what we have for now." Marinette enters her room with cookies, cheese bread, sweets, macaroons, two cups of coffee and two cups of hot chocolate. She doesn't cry anymore, but she's angry.

"Okay, just... Give me a minute, okay?" She places everything on her desk. "Don't look!" Marinette says seriously. Two minutes later there are so many kwamis outside of the Miraculous Box, who eats the cookies and the bread. "So... What did you say Chloé?"

"Let's review what happened."

"Okay. Chat Noir changed the sides. He knows who we are. He is not Chat Noir anymore. We - me, Chloé and Nino, don't know who he is."

"First, this cheese bread is amazing, Pigtails! Second, he was. He is not Chat Noir anymore. Third, he WAS Adrien." Plagg flies to Alya's shoulder, speaking, then he flies away.

"Plagg?! Come here, you, nasty cat! It is a secret identity for a reason!"

"Not anymore, Pigtails!"

"Ugh... That cat. However... It is possible HawkMoth knows our identities. we have to think quickly and..."

"And what?"

"Marinette?"

"Hello?"

"Earth to Marinette!" Nino shakes his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I am here! Call your families, we are leaving." The bluenette stands, going to her bed.

"What the fuck, girl? Tell us what is the plan?"

"What do you want to visit? America? China? Argentina?"

"Oh, oh, I want New York!"

"Yeah, me, too! It will be so cool!" Nino stands up, giving thumbs to Marinette. "But could you, please, tell us what the fuck?!"

"Okay, okay. Just... This afternoon we let people know that we retire. By the way, Alya, post on the Ladybug that today, at six p.m. the heroes will be on the Eiffel Tower to inform people about something. Then we tell them we retire. Actually, we don't, we will just change our names and costumes, like Chloé. Here's your part, as Rena. You will make a mirage how I give the Miraculous Box to another Ladybug and then we leave. Then it's Chloé. Have you got the opportunity to make the media think you leave for New York with friends?"

"I will see what I can do." Chloé nods.

"We will use Kaalki... Unless we find tickets for a flight to New-..."

"You're saying it like my mother won't do anything for me or you, or better... Both of us in New York." Chloé rolls her eyes.

"Uh... Are you sure?"

"Of course! I will call mommy! And you two!" She points at Alya and Nino. "Go ask your parents! Tell them that Audrey Bourgeois wants you in New York. She will meet you with very famous journalists and big figures in music!" Alya and Nino look at each other. "Go!" Chloé yells.

"I will go down to tell papa. Chloé, text us when is our flight and I want you here at... It's 10:43 so... at 5 p.m.? After six hours?" They nod and everyone goes to tell their parents or arrange something.

* * *

"Okay, so... We are waiting for..." Someone opens the trapdoor to Marinette's balcony. "Oh, never mind." Erlea enters and releases her transformation. Everyone looks at Chloé and the big suitcase that appears next to her.

"What? I have a lot of clothes." Chloé shrugs.

"Okay. Our flight is at eight p.m. We will have two hours for the 'press-conference'. Let's make them an hour in case something happens. Our flight is... Seven hours, right?"Chloé nods. "Good. We hope nothing will happen until we arrive."

"That's good, but what will we do if there's an Akuma? I mean we still will be the heroes and if we are not here, who will save Paris?" Nino looks at the skeptical grimaces on the girls' faces. Alya takes his hat and places it on her head.

"We will use Kaalki, silly boy!" Alya laughs at him. Chloé and Marinette, too.

"Oh..." Nino looks confused at first, but then he laughs too.

"Are you ready?" They nod, stand up and take their suitcases.

"Maman, papa, we will leave, Audrey wants us early and we want to meet someone." Marinette smirks, hugging her mother and father. "Bye!" The unmasked heroes exit the bakery. They hide in an alley near the bakery.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

"Pollen, Buzz On!"

Ladybug lifts herself on the nearest rooftop and while she's waiting for the other heroes, Ladybug opens her yo-yo, taking Chat Noir's ring, Adrien's ring... She doesn't put it, she just watches it. So many memories rotate in her head - their first meeting as Adrien and Marinette, Adrien, giving her his umbrella, her crush over him, the scarf she made him, their first meeting as Chat Noir and Ladybug, all stupid puns, patrols, nicknames she told him a million times to stop using and after everything he didn't, every time she was feeling down, every time he was feeling down, all hugs, his voice, his purring, Mister Bug saves the day, Chat Blanc knows her identity, her as Marinette with Chat Noir against the Evillustrator, late nights on the top of the Eiffel Tower, roses... Everything.

"M?"

"Uh, yeah, what?"

"Are you okay? If you want we won't do it." Rena says, laying her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I am okay, sorry!"

"Are we going?" Chloé asks. Marinette nods.

"The person who is first there sits to the window!" She yells, throwing her yo-yo to move forward.

* * *

"Ha, losers! I was first! It takes you three minutes to come here. Really, guys, that's so for lose-... Ah, Rena, no, Rena! That tickles! No! Let me breathe! Oh no, no and you, Erlea! Ah!" Ladybug screams and laughs. When she manages to take her yo-yo, she ties the two heroines. "Wait... Weren't we... Oh no!" Carapace grabs her from the back, but she reacts quickly and she turns them over. "Like I said... Losers." Ladybug giggles, helping Carapace stand up and untying Rena and Erlea.

"Only if we are against you, you know that, right?" Carapace says, giggling.

"What time is it?"

"Uh... Ten minutes to six. Where are the media?" Ladybug looks around. "Hm... I should let Nadja know..." Ladybug says, tapping on her yo-yo. The heroes sit on the edge waiting for the media.

While they are talking about random things they will do in New York and where else they want to travel, so many people took photos of them, posting on social media. And it's like a blinking until all the media is here.

"Hey, Nadja!" Ladybug lands on the ground. The trio is still on the Eiffel Tower. "Hello, Parisians! I am Ladybug and I am here to tell you something really important. You can see me, Rena, Erlea, and Carapace here. We are here to tell you that our secret identities are in danger and we give our miraculous to other heroes. We can't be Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Erlea anymore. There is someone who eventually works with HawkMoth and we suspect that he knows who are we and that makes a lot of people in danger - our families, our friends, our loved once, the strange neighbor counts, too. But most importantly, you all will be in danger! If HawkMoth found out who are we, he will do everything to destroy us even if we aren't heroes anymore! Please, all of you, don't be afraid or angry, because there's no reason to be. We just want you and us to be safe! Thank you so much for understanding!" Ladybug closes her eyes, turning to look at Rena Rouge who gives her thumbs up and covers herself to make a Mirage. When she's sure nobody sees her, she does it... And all media photograph how Ladybug gives her Miraculous Box to a hero called Beetle. "For one last time Paris I love all of you, please, be safe!" Ladybug says ready to leave when a question, prominent from others, takes her attention.

"Who are you?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Who is HawkMoth?"

"Why do you leave us?"

"Where's Chat Noir?"

"Don't you love Paris?"

"Is your ego so big to leave us for your safety?"

"Silence!" She yells. "Could you, please, repeat?" Everyone closes his mouth. She points at one of the journalists. He points at himself, too. Then she nods.

"Where is Chat Noir?"

"Huh... Chat Noir was corrupted. He changes the sides! He isn't a hero anymore and he will never be! He is dead for me and not only!" Ladybug yells back at everyone, her face is red and her eyes are full of tears. Then she throws her yo-yo and _'Bug out'_.

* * *

"Girl, you did great!" Alya screams, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, now we have to go to the airport." Marinette returns the hug, grabbing her suitcase.

"Chill, Marinette. We are almost there. I mean, it's like two hundred meters in front of us." Chloé points to the building in front of them.

"Sorry, guys, I am just so excited about that!" Marinette jumps from happiness and then runs to the building. When Chloé, Alya and Nino get to her, she gives Nino her phone, asking him to take a photo of the girls. Marinette sits on her suitcase, her hair is half up in two mini buns and half down. She is with the jeans from the morning and another red T-shirt with shoulders off with black spots.

Chloé is next to her. Blondie's arm is on Marinette's shoulder. She's dressed in one of Marinette's designs - yellow dress with a black belt and some black details in the bottom. Her hair is in a ponytail as always.

Alya is hugging her best friend from back. She wears blue jeans and an orange top. Her hair is down.

The three girls are so happy. They can finally leave all this mess, chilling in New York, shopping, giving an opportunity to their dreams.

Nino shows the picture to the girls. They post it on social media, going in the airport. While they are waiting for checking their documents, someone shouts.


	3. Unsuccessful Try, Successful End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you betray something, abandon it, you hurt it.  
> Why do you want the spring back, when you said you love winter?

Nino shows the picture to the girls. They post it on social media, going in the airport. While they are waiting for checking their documents, someone shouts.

"Marinette, wait!" That makes the group turn back to see who shouted. When they recognize blond hair, a face of a model and familiar clothes, Chloé is the first who steps forward.

"What do you want, Agreste?" Chloé yells and makes everyone to look at them.

"It's not your fight, Chlo. Please, don't mess up with this and especially with her." He says pointing at the bluenette.

"OK. What do you want... Alley cat?" Marinette steps next to Chloé.

"You have something mine! Give me the ring!" Adrien grabs Marinette's shoulders, shaking her.

"Oh... Do you mean Plagg's ring? Or the Guardian's ring? Huh, that speech was amazing! It protected me from losing my memories and I still remember your betraying from this morning. But why would you care?" Marinette hisses at his face.

"Don't play games with me, Marinette! I know it was fake!" Adrien whispers crazily.

"Bee-lieve in what you want. I gave my responsibilities like Guardian and hero of the city to someone who is worthy." Marinette whispers in answer, crossing her hands in front of her.

"You... You don't... What about Tikki? What about all the kwamis? They called you mum, Marinette, and know... You disappointed them."

"Maybe I am the disappointment and failure you think I am." Marinette turns him back. "Now, please leave!" She whispers, but it's loud enough so he hears it.

"You can't leave Paris, Marinette!" Adrien yells at her back.

"First of all, I have the necessary years to leave! Secondly, nobody wants me here! And for the end, what does stop me?!" She turns and steps closer to him.

"So that's it. You are betraying Paris, you are betraying your friends, your family and especially, you are betraying me!" He says disappointed.

"Let's don't forget who betrayed me, saying I am a bully, let's don't forget who called me jealous, let's don't forget who betrayed me like a friend and like a person! Now, kindly fuck off." _Marinette is done with him._ She ignores all his words after that. She just goes away, trying to overcome all her emotions.

* * *

"I am sitting on the window-seat!" Marinette laughs running in the airplane.

"Calm down, Dupain-Cheng." Chloé laughs at her, looking in her nails.

"I can't! It's true, I love so much Paris, but I can finally leave this city and all the people in it!" She smirks at Chloé and the two girls giggle.

"Guys, the seats are two by two... I am with Nino!" Alya only says that and sits next to Nino.

"Eh." Marinette and Chloé say at the same time, shrugging. They sit and Marinette takes out of her personal luggage, her sketchbook.

"You have seven hours long flight and you won't rest? Alya, help me here." Chloé looks at Alya, pointing Marinette.

"Girl, you overworked yourself last two years and I'm sure you almost didn't sleep last two days... Marinette, do you listen to me?"

"Uh?" The bluenette looks at her best friend.

"Get some rest." Alya says simply and turns to her boyfriend.

Plane's staff informs the passengers that the plane leaves, giving the instructions. Then the plane gains speed and flies off. Marinette unknowingly grabs Chloé's hand.

"Breathe, Dupain-Cheng." Chloé says, squeezing her hand. "If I knew you will be scared of flying, I wouldn't suggest it. Now, inhale, exhale. Okay, good, soon it will end." Chloé calm Marinette's fears and like she said, some minutes after, it ends and the plane flies smoothly.

* * *

"Hey, designer, wake up!" Someone shakes her shoulders.

"Marinette Agres-..."

"Chloé, say my name with his and I am sure I will punch you!" Marinette groans, frowning.

"However, you should wake up... And find your sketchbook..." Marinette opens her eyes, looking around feverishly. Then she sees it in her hands.

"That was silly, Chloé."

"Yes, Nino, but now she's awake and you know we'd hate to leave the plane the last because I don't like to wait for checking.

"Wait, we are in New York?!" Marinette squeaks, cupping her face. "Don't tell me I slept the whole flight!" She groans.

"It isn't that bad, you know?" Chloé looks at her. "At least you got some rest." The blondie shrugs, packing her things like headphones, book... Wait, _Chloé reads_?

"Marinette, we have to leave! Stand up!"

"Oh... Sorry, Alya."

"Don't worry girl, just hurry up."

After all checking, the group walks towards the exit, when someone screams.

"Mommy!" Chloé drops all her belongings and runs in a hug with her mother, who hugs her, too. _Does Audrey show some mother love to her daughter? Is this an illusion, an Akuma?_

"Hi, kids! How are you? How was the flight? I am glad Chloé comes to me with her friends. Oh, hi, Marinette." The woman comes to them with her daughter next to her.

"It was good."

"Okay, let's go to your maisonette."

"Our what?"

"Maisonette. You heard me." She snaps with her fingers. "Take their suitcase."

* * *

"Chloé, this maisonette is amazing!" Alya gasps when she sees the view.

"That's Brooklyn, Alya, what did you expect?" Chloé says, sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"I can cook in this kitchen every day and every night!" Marinette gasps too, touching the cooker.

"I would like to try some of your meals." Nino enters the room.

"So... What about the rooms?"

"You and Nino are in one room... If that's okay for you, Alya?" Chloé looks at the couple. "Marinette and I have our own rooms... If that's okay for you all?" She asks and everyone nods.

"Did someone check the news from Paris?" Marinette looks at her friends.

"No, but I will do it right now." Alya says, unlocking her phone. "Uh... Guys? Akuma, before fifteen minutes. Witnesses say it's a boy, teenager, they saw him crying and then he became an Akuma victim. Are you ready?" Alya looks at pals and they nod.

"Tikki, I want something that covers me more and especially with a hood. Change my hairstyle if you want." Tikki nods, thinking for a second or two. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Meanwhile, her teammates are talking with their kwamis about their transformation. After the room is lighted with different colors, the heroes look at themselves. Beetle is in a red black-spotted costume with mantle and hood. Her yo-yo is on her cross again and her hair is in a long braid. Alya is in an orange costume, her hands and her boots are white. She has a hood, too. The fox ears are the same ( on the hood ), but there are no more extras. Her hair is shorter and darker and is down. Chloé is Erlea again because her identity wasn't corrupted - black hair in a ponytail, yellow mask, tight yellow costume, her hands, and boots are black. Nino is in a green costume WITH POCKETS. His glasses are greener than the previous ones. His hands are in lighter green with green lines and his boots are in black. The shield is again on his back, but it has some black hexagons on it.

Beetle unifies Tikki and Kaalki, calling a portal to Paris. For seconds the new heroes are in the city on the Eiffel Tower. Three hundred meters in front of them there's the Akuma victim.

"Oh, Ladybug..." The Akuma sees them. "Wait, you're not Ladybug! Who are you? However, whoever you are, it doesn't matter, I will take your Miraculous! I am the Destroyer and I will destroy everything like the people who destroyed me! I will destroy your trust between you and then I will ruin your lives, leaving you ruined, but alive! Now, give me your miraculous!" A grey-skinned man with black fire as his hair yelled at the heroes. He wears a black leather jacket and black jeans. He holds a gun ( _eventually his magic weapon_ ) and targets them. In his other hand, he holds a small object. _Here's the Akuma!_

"Here's the plan - I want you, Re-... wait, what are your names?"

"Mine is Tortue Verte." Nino whispers.

"I'm still Erlea."

"I am... Um... Mbweha."

"Okay, so Mbweha and Erlea distract him. Tortue - nice name..." Beetle giggles. "You will keep them safe. I will take the object with the Akuma. Ready?" The trio nods and they start their plan. While the girls distract him, Beetle thinks about how to take the object.

"Beetle! Pst, Beetle!" She looks around seeing Adrien.

"Go away from here! I don't want you to take a hit! You are..." She gulps hard when she sees who is it. "... just a civilian."

"You have to give me the ring..." He says. "... Marinette." He whispers.

"I don't know for what ring are you talking about and who is Marinette, now, leave!" She tries to not yell at him and keep herself calm.

"Sure... Marinette. So why did Ladybug lose her memories?"

"Again... I don't know who is Marinette and I think it's none of your business, but I will tell you - we did a spell for that. Now, leave the... No, Mbweha!"

Then the Akuma shots at Mbweha with his 'gun' and Bettle shoves her teammate half a second before the fatal shot. Beetle is hit and she 'flies', finally crashing in the ground.

"Beetle!" Mbweha screams. After her - Erlea. Running to her, the heroes see her, deeply injured.

"I am fine... Mostly." Beetle corrects herself when she tries to stand up, but feels dizzy and her whole body aches.

"Yeah, I am not sure about that. Let me help you hide and wait until we break the object with the Akuma, huh?" Mbweha says, helping her best friend to stand up. Beetle wants to disagree, but the world spins very fast, so she doesn't dare to say again _she's good_.

Erlea gets mad. She uses her Venom unsuccessfully and she falls unconscious, too, when the Akuma hits her.

The only chances for saving the day are Mbwena and Tortue Verte. While Mbwena is distracted by doing an illusion, Akuma also tries to attack her, but Tortue Verte uses his shield, protecting her. Destroyer targets him and Turtle-boy is down. The illusionist is the only hero, who can fight. She makes an illusion of new Chat Noir. When Adrien sees that from his hiding spot, he gasps. _It's not possible she replaced him_. Destroyer tries to hit the illusion, but it's fruitlessly until the fake Chat stands up in front of Mbweha, when the Akuma victim aims him. A scream full of fear extends the area. It's a blink of an eye when the Akuma shoots. Then groaning and a cry of thankfulness and relief are heard by the Akuma. Then he sees orange dust and Chat Noir is not here anymore and in front of him isn't the Fox holder anymore. It's Beetle, who spins her yo-yo, protecting her and Mbweha.

"You hurt civilians, you hurt me, but especially - you hurt my friends! Now you will pay!" Adrien hears Beetle's voice, full of anger. She steps forward and throws her yo-yo, tieing the distracted Akuma. "Mbweha, his hand!" The red heroine yells. The fox holder goes to the victim, taking the object and breaking it. Ladybug spins her yo-yo, purifying the Akuma. "Lucky Charm!" She calls her power. It's a clock. "Miraculous Beetle!" She throws it in the air. At that point in time, millions of ladybugs fly around the city, fixing the damage and injuries. Erlea and Tortue Verte are on their legs, going to the other heroines. Unfortunately, the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous were activated at the same time and now one of them is permanently deactivated, doesn't allow the Cure to be effective on Beetle. And only Beetle knows it. And she covers it.

"Pound it!" They make fists hit. Then Erlea's Miraculous starts beeping for the last seconds of her transformation, so the heroes run, covering themselves.

"Who wants to teleport us back in New York?" Beetle holds the glasses.

"Oh, oh, Me, I want!" Erlea raises her hand.

"Okay, here you are." Erlea detransforms because of the time, takes Kaalki's glasses and calls the transformation. Meanwhile, the other heroes drop their transformations, except Beetle. She instructs Chloé how to do it and Chloé successfully does the portal. For seconds they are in New York.


	4. Spring In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a flower doesn't bloom in the dark, it needs sunlight. Find it a new place and let it grow.

For seconds they are in New York.

"Oh... It's night." Nino looks confused.

"Yeah, it takes time to get used to the... time." Chloe shrugs.

"Yeah... So... I am going into my room." Beetle turns too fast and that makes her dizzy, but she doesn't show it.

"And release Tikki!" Alya reminds her and she nods. Beetle runs to her room... Well, it's not actually running, it's more like... Trying to stand on her legs.

"Spots Off!" Marinette closes the door. At that moment she locks it with the key and goes in front of the mirror. She lifts an already bloody T-shirt only to see her stomach and chest scraped.

"Marinette, you should tell somebody." Tikki advises her.

"No. They will be worried. It's better like that." She shakes her head, taking the first aid kit and a towel. Putting the towel in her mouth only not to be heard, she starts cleaning her injuries. Tikki takes some cotton and helps her.

"M?" Alya knocks on her door. She tries to open it, but it's locked. "Marinette, are you fine? We are going to have dinner outside. Do you want to come with us?" Alya asks trying to open the door one more time. "Girl, open that door! Why don't you answering me?" Marinette is in pain is so she doesn't recognize when Tikki flies away to unlock for Alya. "What the hell, Girl?" Alya screams when she sees her. Marinette removes the towel of her mouth and erases her tears, then she turns to see Alya's worried face.

"A-Alya, I-..." Marinette starts, but then she screams from the pain, when Alya takes Tikki's cotton, starting to clean her back.

"Alya, are you okay?" Nino yells, running in the room, behind him - Chloé.

"What..."

"...the..."

"Alya, stop!" Marinette hisses, standing up. The bluenette turns and now everyone sees her injures. She takes the cotton from Alya's hand. "Go and have dinner. I will handle this on my own. And Tikki is here, too, so you don't have to worry. OK?" Marinette looks at everyone.

"No way! We are staying here until you're better!" Chloé says, grabbing the towel. "You need this, we will handle the rest." Marinette takes the towel, biting it. Chloé and Alya pick up the cotton from the girl's bed and start cleaning her cuts.

"Nino, please, go in our bathroom, open the first aid kit and bring us more bandage." Alya asks Nino. He nods, walking out of the room. When he's back, Marinette is almost donе and the girls don't need much more bandage. "Thanks, Nino." Alya grabs the bandage.

"You're welcome! How are you doing?"

"Mphh..."

"She meant it's not that bad." Chloé giggles.

"Do you need help?"

"No, we are almost done." Alya answers.

"Okay, I will wait for you in the living room." He leaves the room.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nino calls out.

"We are helping Marinette to dress up and we are ready!" Alya replays.

"Nope, we are ready." Chloé comes. She is in a yellow shirtwaist dress and a black belt. Her hair is in a braid and she doesn't wear her usual make-up, now it's darker. She wears black high-heels. Behind her is Alya in an orange wrap dress and her hairstyle is two braids. Her shoes are white sneakers. He stands up and kisses her.

"You are so beautiful!" Nino compliments Alya.

"Aww, thank you so much!"

"Marinette, are you coming? I will die if I stay alone with this love-birds a second more!" Chloé shouts, giggling. Alya looks at her humoristically.

"I am coming!" Marinette says, closing a door. A couple of seconds later, she goes into the living room, wearing a red top, a black skirt, a black jacket, and black high-to-knee boots. Her hair is half up in a mini bun and half down.

"Marinette, my kid friend since kindergarten, when did you grow?"

"Chloé helped." She points at the blondie and the girl shrugs.

"You, losers! Let's go!" Chloé laughs at them, smiling friendly.


	5. I Forgot Something In Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if the rain is cold, it doesn't mean it's winter.

* * *

It has been a month since they moved to New York. Audrey gave Marinette a work as a chief designer for her summer collection because **The Queen of Fashion** sees in her a big potential. chloé decided that she wants to be the main model for this collection and her mother agreed, so now Marinette and Chloé work together for the fashion show and on the photoshoots. Audrey also met Alya with one of the most popular journalists in the world and **the most popular journalist** , not only in ABC or New York but in all America - Christiane Amanpour and the woman came to work with her in New York, because she saw in her big talent, so now they work together. Nino was presented to **Marshmello** and now they are recording some hits, again there, in New York.

"Alya, go to sleep!" Nino says, kissing her on the neck.

"Only five minutes more. I am finishing!" Alya kisses him.

"Timer is on, babe." He winks at her and she nods.

"I don't think the situation with Marinette and Chloé is different." Alya informs him.

"I will check on them. Better for you is to finish, you know, right?" He looks at her, before leaving the room, and sees her nod. Nino goes to Chloé's room only to see the designer who takes Chloé's sizes for the hundredth time this week.

"Marinette, I want to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I am finishing."

"Huh, Alya said the same thing." The two girls look at him at first embarrassed, because they didn't notice him going into the room.

"I am going to beat her! I thought she's already asleep!" Marinette drops her sewing centimeter. "Kindly fuck! I give up! You can sleep Chloé, we are finishing this tomorrow!" Marinette groans. Then she takes her belongings and leaves the room.

"Alya! Go to bed! I am taking your laptop with me!" Nino and Chloé hear Marinette's yells. There's no more, so that means Marinette won and Alya finished her work.

"Good night, Chloé!" Nino waves at her.

"Night, Nino!" The blondie closes the door after him, dressing-up with her pajama. She jumps on the bed and immediately falls asleep.

Nino goes to his room and lies down on the bed, hugging already asleep Alya. Then he closes his eyes and travels to the world of dreams.

* * *

Chloé is the first who wakes up. Checking the time, she can say it's almost seven a.m. She gets up and goes to the kitchen. _Nope, she doesn't change, because... Duh, she's at home._ Deciding to make pancakes, Marinette taught her how, she takes the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Good morning!" Nino goes into the room, scaring her. She jumps but then realizes it's just Nino.

"Morning." She says sleepily. "Do you think, should I call my mother and take a day off for me and Marinette?" Chloé looks at him for a second when he takes some pancakes

"Sounds good. Today I am not into the studio and Alya starts at four today and will work two hours, so... We will be at home mostly." He shrugs, taking the chocolate.

"I will call her." She takes her phone. "Tell me if you like them!" The girl points at him and he gives her thumb up.

"We will stay home, too." Chloé informs after hanging up.

"Great! By the way, they are so good, Chloé! I love them!" The DJ says, eating one more.

"Good!"

An hour later, Nino feeds Alya, because _they are a couple and why don't they be gooey?_ Chloé is almost done with cooking when they heard screams.

"I am late! I am late!" Marinette shouts when she runs out of her room half-dressed. "Why didn't you wake me? Oh no, oh, no, no, no, no! Audrey will kill me!"

"Breathe, Dupain-Cheng! We have a day off! I called my mother and told her you almost didn't sleep that night because you were working, and don't disagree, because I heard you at three a.m., how you were swearing because the line wasn't perfect..." Chloé points at the bluenette."...and she told me that it won't be a problem to get some rest... And oh, yeah, I made some pancakes." Chloé shows the pancakes. _Marinette has never been that fast... Ever... Ever._ She grabs the pancakes and the Nutella and has already one pancake in her mouth when Chloé can see what happened.

"What? I am hungry!" Marinette shrugs.

"Eat, eat, my cutie-pig." Chloé and Marinette giggles, while Alya and Nino are just... Love-birds.

"Hey! Both of us know that I lose weight easily, especially when there's so much stress!" Marinette says, eating second pancakes.

"Hey, girls, we were thinking it would be good if we go for a walk... Take some pictures..." Alya looks at Chloé. "...post them on social media to show everyone what did they lose..." Alya looks at Marinette only to see her best friend's mouth all in chocolate.

"Good idea!" Chloé agrees.

* * *

The teenagers are out all day. They had ice cream, took a lot of photos, laughed a lot.

"It was..." Marinette stops when she opens the door without a key. "Did someone forget to lock the door?" She whispers.

"I... I locked it, I am sure." Chloé whispers, too.

"Stay here, I am going in to check." Marinette looks seriously at them and they all nod. The bluenette goes in. The adrenaline grows in her, but the fear is bigger.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?" Marinette yells. Alya enters the living room with thunder and crash, holding her shoe for a weapon. When she sees familiar faces, she throws her shoe on the taller and takes off the other to throw it on the shorter. Chloé runs behind her with Nino.

"How the hell did you enter?" She yells at the uninvited guests.

"Smashed the door?" Marinette suggests.

"You know, it doesn't matter! I am calling my mother! She will be grateful when I tell her that Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi..."

"Agreste." The girl corrects her, showing a ring.

"Whatever your name is! I'm telling her someone smashed our door and they are in our maisonette right now!" Chloé yells, taking her phone.

"You don't have proof!" Lila yells.

"And we wanted only to talk." Adrien says calmly. Marinette laughs. "Did I say something funny?"

"Talk? Where were you when I needed to talk?" Marinette steps forward, making a sign for Chloé to call her mother behind her back. "Now, you will tell me what the hell are you doing here and what do you want and after that, you will leave and I will never see your eyes... Ever!"

"Give us the Miraculous!"

"What Miraculous?" She says. He looks at her earrings but he sees an unfamiliar pair.

"Stop lying to me and give me the fucked Miraculous!"

"I. Don't. Have. A. Miraculous!" Marinette says slowly.

"I don't want to play your game! Give them!" Lila shouts.

"Are you stupid or deaf?! I don't have!" Marinette hisses.

"You, little bitch!" Lila tries to slap her, but Marinette grabs her hand.

"Back off! If you touch my daughter, my chief designer, my journalist or my DJ, you will regret it... Unknown girl!" Audrey enters the room. "You, too, Agreste! Now, you two will leave America or I will make sure nobody will see you ever!" Audrey yells. Lila and Adrien are shocked. "Now!" Intruders run out of the door. "Are you kids okay?" Audrey looks at the teenagers.

"Yeah, nothing bad happened. It's okay!" Chloé says and the other three nod in agreement.


	6. The End of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I like Snow... But I have never said I like Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, just my application decided to be a bitch and to fuck my code, so I had to rewrite it... Again, ya know, right?

* * *

It's the first night of summer and today is the fashion show. Marinette, Chloé, Alya, and Nino are so excited. Finally, the world will see how Alya broadcasts live from the first line in the show, while everyone listens to Nino's music and watches the main model - Chloé, who wears Marinette's design. It's the night of the dreams.

Ten minutes before the show all staff is in the place, getting ready. Chloé is dressed-up with her first clothing - yellow dress type hi-lo long to her knees with shoulders off and a black mantle which drags on the ground. The blondie is so excited and she's moments before starting to cry, but Marinette calms her down.

Chloé is the first model who walks on the podium. Everyone loves the model and design. People saw many models and many amazing designs. Alya is so excited to report this event, Nino - to play the music.

The night is full of emotions and four dreams come true. Chloé wears the last design, too - yellow in the top, with sleeves type angel, tea-length dress. There are sunflowers on the bottom of the dress. It's such a gentle, feminine dress. In the end, everyone stands up, clapping. Audrey invites her chief designer on the stage to say some words. Marinette steps on the stage and everyone sees her hair in a smart bun. She wears red trumpet dresses with 3/4 sleeves. The dress is cut on her left side and everyone sees her left leg from half of her hip to her heel. She wears the same color as the dress, lipstick and a beautiful locket. On her hand, she has a silver ring and around her wrist - bangle.

She takes the microphone from Audrey and the older woman hides behind the scenes.

"Hello, everyone! I want to thank-..."

"Stop!" Someone behind her scream. Everyone stops talking, clapping and also stops moving. With her peripheral vision, Marinette sees a man, who holds a gun. He targets her. The man makes some steps forward, reclining the barrel of his gun in her head. She raises her hands in a sign she gives up.

"Give me the Miraculous!" He yells.

"OK... Just... Chill, okay?" Her voice shakes. She looks around the big hall feverishly.

"Come on... Marinette, give them!" He snuggles the gun.

"Okay, just breathe!" Her hands shake. "I am taking off the ring slowly, okay? Here, see." She raises her hands over her head to show how slowly she takes off the ring. Alya tries to evacuate the audience. It happens for seconds. One moment she takes off the ring, another - she grabs his hands, targeting something another, but not somebody in the public or her head.

"Marinette, stop and give me the Miraculous!" He yells.

"Adrien, that's not you! Stop!" She says when he tries to fight him. And then... Gunfire. Someone screams. Blood on the podium. Horror in the audience. At first, Marinette doesn't show pain - she's used to it. Adrien drops the gun and runs. Then the girl falls on her knees in pain and agony.

"Marinette!" Alya screams. Chloé runs on the podium, trying to help her, but Marinette rejects help.

"I am fine. The bullet is in the hip." She ruptures her dress, bandages over some centimeters the injured place. "Go find him, I can handle this." Marinette looks at Alya and Nino who has just come. The trio nods and runs away to search the criminal. Some seconds later Audrey goes to the girl, helping her to stand up while looking at the girl. Her left leg is in blood and the dress is ripped. Her hands and forearms are in the blood, too. One of her hands is on the injured leg and with her right hand, she gathers the hair on her face, making traces of blood. Her eyes are unfocused.

"Don't do that ever again!" She says worried, helping her to stand up. "I called the ambulance, you will be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Kind of... dizzy? It's not something really bad, I will be..." Marinette's legs give up, even if Audrey helps her stay upright and she falls unconscious.

* * *

Someone squeezes her hand. She slowly opens her eyes only to see Alya, Chloé and Nino in her room.

"What?" She tries to sit, but Alya stops her.

"You were shot in the hip and lost a lot of blood, better don't try." Her best friend says anxiously. Marinette blinks a couple of times, remembering everything.

"I am so sorry!" She cries finally and Alya hugs her.

"You did nothing wrong, it's okay!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Chloé says.

"Aww, you're worried!" Nino teases her.

"Of course I am. Marinette could..." She stops because of the sob. Marinette offers her a hug and Chloé jumps in the opportunity. Then Nino takes part, too.

"It's okay! Everything ended." Nino soothes them.


	7. When you open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is good, right? To open your eyes? To see the colorful world around you? Why?  
> Because it's spring - beauty, happiness, life. Because everyone loves spring. Yeah, even the winter.

* * *

**_A week and a half later_ **

* * *

Adrien Agreste was convicted of attacking a civilian and burglary. He is in jail, because of his actions.

Seeing what happened with Adrien after his actions against Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel decides to give up, sending the Miraculous to Marinette. His son is in jail and if someone uncovers him, he will be there, too.

Lila Agreste was convicted of burglary, too. 

Marinette was discharged from the hospital before two days. Yesterday her parents left. Alya, Nino, and Chloé will be at home, after the crime of which they witnessed, with Marinette and will help her until she's recovered fully.

They spent their days watching films, cooking - or Marinette cooks how much she can with _all 'the things' on her leg_. Sometimes they have lunch or dinner at their favorite restaurant in Brooklyn - on the last floor of one high building where you can see all Brooklyn. Yes, the roof is also part of the restaurant.

When they are too lazy to make them breakfast, five minutes far from their maisonette, there is an unpopular café where they drink coffee and have breakfast.

* * *

**_But everything is fine. Their dreams come true. All bad things were washed by spring's rain and the flowers bloom, life recovers, ready to continue its path after the cold winter. Because that's it - spring. Just like her - her tears cured her injuries and know she's ready to continue her way. Just like spring. Just like her - Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... It ends. Thank you for your support, reading, Kudos, advice, and comments!  
> See you soon!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Thank for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment with an opinion or some advice, and Kudos!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Buagbye! <3


End file.
